Gros Délires et Vives les Champignons! Prise 3
by drackony
Summary: Kagome et Kikyo vont dans un prestigieux collège...c'est très poche comme résumé mais bon.(Inu-Yasha,Gundam Wing, Magic Knight Rayearth et un t'chi peu Naruto)
1. Notes pour ne pas tous vous perdre!

_Petit délire quand je sais pas trop quoi faire un Samedi après-midi  
  
_  
  
Alors voici les personnages principaux que je vais probablemenmt utilisés. Ils proviennent de pleinds d'Anime et de Manga différents et s'il y en a que vous ne connaissez pas, je vous invite fortement à vous renseigner dessus. IL y a premièrement les initiale de la série où il sont puis leur nom. IL y en a pour tout les goûts et ce sera vraiment un délire.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
  
_Abréviations_  
  
  
  
  
  
GW: Gundam Wing  
YGO: Yu-Gi-Oh  
N: Naruto  
IY: Inu-Yasha  
MKR: Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
  
P-S: s'il y a deux noms collés sur la même ligne c'est que ces deux   
personnes sont en couple.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
  
_  
Personnages_  
  
  
  
**IY - Inu-Yasha:** Ami de Kagome  
**IY - Kagome:** Jumelle de Kikyo (benjamine) et fille du comte Araï  
**IY - Kikyo: **Jumelle de Kagome (ainée) et fille du comte Araï**  
IY - Miroku et Sango:** Amis de Kagome  
**IY - Kaede:** La nounou de Kagome et de Kikyo  
  
**YGO - Téa:** la meilleure amie de Kikyo  
**YGO - Yami Yugi:** Élève du collège Fuyu Makai  
**YGO - Yami Bakura:** Il fait partie de la gang de rue de Malik  
**YGO - Yami Malik: **Chef d'une gang de rue  
  
  
**GW - Relena:** Élève du collège Fuyu Makai  
**GW - Heero: **Élève du collège Fuyu Makai  
**GW - Duo: **Élève du collège Fuyu Makai**  
GW - Quatre et Trowa: **Un violoniste et un flutiste de talent.  
**GW - Wufei: **Élève du collège Fuyu Makai  
  
**N - Tsunade:** Épouse du comte Araï et mère de Kagome et Kikyo  
  
**MKR - Hikaru:** Élève du collège Fuyu Makai, pratique le kendo  
**MKR - Umi:** Élève du collège Fuyu Makai, pratique l'escrime  
**MKR - Fuu:** Élève bollé du collège Fuyu Makai  
**MKR - Ascot:** Élève du collège Fuyu Makai, bon joueur de Basket-ball  
**MKR - Ferio:** Élève du collège Fuyu Makai  
**MKR - Lantys:** Chum de Hikaru, il travaille à l'extérieur  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
  
Âges  
  
15-16  
_  
Inuyasha  
Kagome  
Sango et Miroku  
Kikyo  
Téa  
Yami Yugi_  
_Réléna  
Heero  
Duo  
Quatre et Trowa  
Wufei  
Hikaru  
Umi  
Fuu  
Ferio  
Ascot  
  
  
_16-17_  
  
Yami Bakura  
Yami Malik  
Lantys  
_  
_  
  
_39-40_  
  
Tsunade  
Araï  
  
60  
  
Kaede  
  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Bon, maintenant que les personnages sont casés **même s'il y en a beaucoup qui font pas mon affaire :'( ** place à l'action...  
  



	2. L'arrivé à Fuyu Makai

**Gros délire**  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Aucun de ces supers persos ne m'appartiennent. snif!snif!  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
C'était par un bel après-midi d'Août, Le compte Araï fit venir ses deux filles dans son bureau. Le majordome trouva facilement l'ainée( il fallait juste suivre ses pestiférations contres les servantes), puis il allât au jardin et appellat la cadette. Elles se rendirent toutes les deux comme demandé au bureau de leur père.  
  
Araï: Bon, voilà, je voulais vous dire que vous allez devoir aller en pension cette année le temps que je règle quelques affaires à l'étranger. Ne t'en fais pas Kikyo, Vous êtes déjà inscrites dans un prestigieux collège pour gens riche et il y a pleins de cerisier autour à ce que j'ai entendu dire Kagome.   
  
Kikyo: Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a des beaux gars???  
  
Kagome: J'espère que la nourriture est mangeable où qu'il y a un restaurant de Ramen proche.  
  
Araï: Je ne sais pas, ce sera à vous d'y regarder.Vous commencer dans 3 semaines mais nous allons vous y reconduire dans 2 semaines pour que vous ailliez le temps de vous y habituer.  
  
Les deux filles ( pas syncro du tout) : O.K  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
2 semaines plus tard, une luxueuse limousine vint se garrer dans le stationnement au proportion assez exagéger prévus à cette effect. Les deux jumelles en descendirent avec classe et elles se dirigèrent au bureau de la directrice.  
Directrice: Bonjour mesdemoiselles et bienvenue au collège Fuyu Makai, j'espère que vous aller vous y plaire ...blablabla...Bon, les chambres, Il me semble que vous aviez fait le souhait de ne pas être avec l'autre ?  
  
Kikyo: Oui, je ne voudrais pas que l'on associe mon image de première classe à cette soeur qui n'est qu'une copie.  
  
Kagome: Copie toi-Même!!!!  
  
Directrice: bon, je vois, Alors Mademoiselle Kikyo, vous serez dans le bloc A chambre A-2 et vos partenaires de chambres seront Mlle Peacecraft et Mlle Garden  
  
Kikyo: Quel est leur rang social?J'espère qu'elles en ont un au moins!!...  
  
Directrice: Mais bien sûr! Mlle Peacecraft est la fille du ministre des affaires étrangères du Japon et Mlle Garden est la fille du célèbre créateur de la marque de gel extra fort Gardezu.  
  
Kikyo: Très bien, je vais leur présenter mon auguste personne de ce pas!  
  
Et Kikyo parti en prenant les premières valises qu'elle vut.  
  
Directrice: Bon ,maintenant à votre tour Mlle Kagome, cela vous dérange-t-il de partager un dortoir avec deux autres étudiantes?  
  
Kagome: Non, cela ne cause aucun problème._ Ce sera même chouette!  
  
_Directrice: Très bien, alors vous serez dans le bloc C dans la chambres C-3 et vos partenaires de chambres seront Mlle Hououji et Mlle Taijikai .  
  
Kagome: Merci  
  
Et elle s'en allat avec les autres valises.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Arrivée devant sa portes, elle cogna puisqu'elle était trop chargé pour ouvrir la portes elle-même. Une jeune fille avec de long cheveux brun-noir lui tombant librement dans le dos et portant un kimono magenta avec une sorte de petit tablier vert vint lui ouvrir.   
  
La jeune fille: Salut, tu dois être une des collocataires de cette chambre? Moi je m'appelle Sango Taijikai, et toi? Oh désolé, As-tu besoins d'aide pour tes valises?  
  
Kagome: Euh oui, un peu d'aide ne serait pas refuser.  
  
Et pendant qu'elle organisait la nouvelle occupante dans la chambre.  
  
Kagome: Moi je m'appelle Kagome Higurashi, ravie de faire ta connaissance Sango. Sait-tu qui sera la troisième fille?  
  
Sango: Oui, elle était là tantôt masi je pense qu'elle est allé visiter ses amies dans le blocs B  
  
Kagome: Est-ce que toi aussi, ce sera ta première année?  
  
Sango: Oui! et sa fait déjà deux jours que je suis arrivés.  
  
Kagome: Chouette, je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre.  
  
Sango: _Smile!_ Que dirais-tu d'aller voir nos voisins et ceux qui habites ici?  
  
Kagome: Je suis partante!  
  
Et elles sortirent pour aller voir les autres étudiants.  



	3. Doggyboy et le petit dragon de Chine

** Gros délires  
  
  
  
**

Disclamer: Aucune de ces super persos ne m'appartiennent**  
**

  
  
*****************************************************************************************  


  
Sango et Kagome partirent à la rencontre des voisins d'étage.Elles s'arrêtèrent à la première porte. Kagome remarqua que Sango avait l'air bien à l'aise mais elle n'eût pas le temps de s'interroger plus profondément que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme aux allures félines avec une long cheveux chatain coiffé en tresse.   
  
Sango: Salut Duo! Voici ma nouvelle collocataire de chambre, elle s'appelle Kagome!  
  
Duo: Hi Sango! S'lut Kagome! Content de t'connaitre!  
  
Kagome: Moi de même  
  
Sango: Est ce Doggyboy est là?  
  
Duo: Oui il est au salon masi je vous avertis, il est pas de très très bonne humeur après la toute p'tite joke que j'lui est faite.   
  
Et après avoir prononcer ses paroles, Duo prit un petit air innocent.  
  
Sango: Je vois...  
  
Duo se poussa pour laisser entrer les deux jeunes fille dans le dortoir qu'il partageait avec le soi-disant homme-chien.   
  
Dui: Ey Inu! Fais pas cette tête, c'était juste une joke!! Et puis regarde la visite que nous avons!!  
  
Inu-Yasha se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Il marmonna un salut à Sango et s'apprêtait à saluer un autre camarade de cette dernière mais fut figé en voyant l'inconnue qui se tenait en retrait proche de la porte. Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil en faisant semblant d'être dans la conversation agiter qu'avait commencer Duo pour expliquer sa supposé joke.   
  
Inu-Yasha: _Qui est cette fille, il me semble que je l'ai déjà croisé dans le corridor menant au bloc A? Alors pourquoi serait-elle une colloc. à Sango?   
  
_Kagome essayait de comprendre quelque chose au bavardages incessant de l'américain mais elle était déconcentrer par le regarde ambre du garçon à la crinière argenté. Elle commença à le regarder plus globalement que...  
  
Inu-Yasha: Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, bicht?!!  
  
Kagome: Rien, je voulais juste savoir si tes oreilles de chiens étaient réelles... Masi attend toi!! C'EST MOI QUE TU TRAITES DE BITCH???  
  
Inu-Yasha: QUI D'AUTRE D'APRÈS TOI?!! Oui mes oreilles...  
  
Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Kagome était en train de pincer les oreilles de chien d'Inu.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ey!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais??!! M'a t'en faire moi des j'me permet tous!!  
  
Sango: Bon bien je suis désolé mon cher Duo mais su je veux garder ma colloc. en vie, j'pense qu'il va falloir déguerpir d'ici assez vite merci!!!  
  
Duo: No problem dear! Revenez quand vous voulez!!  
  
Puis Sango et Kagome s'enfuirent en courant de la chambre du chien enragé pendant que Duo essayait tant bien que mal de retenir Inu-Yasha. Elles arrêtèrent leur course devant la chambre C-1. IL semblait avoir beaucoup d'action de l'autre bord de la porte. Sango frappa plusieurs fois mais personne ne semblait venir ouvrir alors elle prit la poigné et ouvrit. Ce n'était pas barré. Aussitôt la porte ouverte, une tournade sautillante au cheveux vert vint se cacher derrière Kagome.  
  
Un chinois très en colère criait: Vient ici espèce de tête de légumes que la justice te règle ton compte!!!  
  
La supposé tête de légumes: Nan! Mon heure est pas venu!!  
  
Sango en avait sa claque. Ils agissaient encore comme des gamins selon-elle, confia-t-elle à Kagome.  
  
Sango: Kagome si tu tiens à tes oreilles tu serais mieux de te les boucher. BON SA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX!!! EST-CE QUE VOUS POURRIEZ AU MOINS VOUS PRÉSENTER À KAGOME POUR QU'ON PUISSE PARTIR APRÈS??!  
  
Une petite voix dans le corridor: Sango-chan? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de crier aussi fort?  
  
Sango: AH c'est toi Fuu. Je te présente Kagome, notre autre colloc.   
  
Fuu: Bonjour Miss Kagome! Ravie de faire votre connaissance!  
  
Kagome: Moi de même. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler simplement Kagome.  
  
Fuu: Très bien Miss...euh...Kagome!   
  
Et la jeune fille au yeux d'émeraude se retourna vers la source de l'agitement de Sango. Le chinois avait retrouvé sa victime et était en train de la fraper à coups d'épée de bois.  
  
Fuu: Oh mon dieu, Ferio!! Est-ce sa va???!  
  
Ferio, se retourna pour voir la jeune fille arborant un visage des plus inquiet à la vue des bosse et des coups de ce dernier.  
  
Ferio: Fuu! Non! ne pleure pas, je vais bien!! il faudra juste quelques pansements masi je vais bien!!  
  
Il la prit par la taille et lui murmura quelque mots à l'oreille. Fuu semblait s'être calmer.  
  
Sango: Fuu, tu serais mieux de l'amener à l'infirmerie avant qu'il y ait trop d'attente.  
  
(a/n: j'ai l'impression que je vais faire une infirmière très occupée)  
  
Le chinois: Eh vous deux!! partez pas comme sa, tu n'a pas fini de goûter au sabre de la justice!!  
  
Kagome, grosse goutte manga, colla une bonne droite au visage du dragon déchaînné: Tu vas les laisser tranquille, oui??!  
  
Sous la puissance de frappe de Kagome, il revolla sur la porte du C-2.  
  
Duo: Y'a quelqu'un qui as frapper? MY GOD, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS EFFOIRÉ PAR TERRE WUFFI??  
  
Wufei: T'a boîte l'américain, pis mon nom c W-U-F-E-I  
Duo: Meuh oui! meuh oui! C'est qui l'auteur de ce joli dépaysagement de la tronche de Wu?  
  
Kagome, d'une toute petite voix: Moi  
  
Duo: Bin faudra qu'tu m'apprenne un des c'est quatre!!  
  
Et Duo rentra Wufei pour lui mettre un bon bloc de glace. Alors que la porte se referma.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Joli coup!  
  
Kagome, blush : Merci!  
  
Elle et sango partirent en direction de l'autre étage.  



	4. L'étage suprême et la presque baston

**_Gros Délire et Vives les Champignons!!  
_**  


  
Disclaimer: Aucun de ses supers persos ne m'appartiennent  
  
********************************************************  
  
  
Sango et Kagome montaient, montaient et montaient encore des marches pour se rendre à l'étage supérieur.  
Le collège Fuyu Makai était une espèce de grande tour où toutes les étages étaient par ordres alphabétiques. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur car le professeur d'éducation physique avait fait pression pour que les élèves fassent plus d'activité physique.  


  
A - chambres + salles de classe  
B - chambres + salles de classe + radio  
C - chambres + salles de classe  
D - Auditorium + salles de classe  
E - caféteria + administration + petit salon étudiant   
F - gymnases + piscine  
  
  


En chemin, elles rencontrèrent un garçon qui avait deux têtes de plus que Sango et qui se prénommait Ascot.  
  
Ascot: Bonjour vous deux! Dis Sango, as-tu vu Umi ou sais-tu où elle est?  
  
Sango: Non mais elle doit être soit à la piscine, soit aux gymnase pour pratiquer son escrime, qu'en dis-tu?  
  
Ascot: Bonne idée!  
  
Il parti dans la direction des *pénibles* escaliers.  
  
Kagome: Qui c'est?  
  
Sango: C'est Ascot, le chum à Umi. Je te la présenterai plus tard puisqu'elle n'a pas l'air d'être ici. Il n'aime pas la laisser seule une minutes. Hé!hé! Pauvre Umi.  
  
Kagome: Hihi  
  
Les deux frappèrent aux portes B-1 et B-2 mais personne ne leur répondait. Selon Sango, Umi et Ascot était à l'étage E, Hikaru, l'amie et collocataire d'Umi devait être à l'extérieur et l'autre garçon avec qui Ascot devrait partager sa chambre, Sango ne le connaissait pas. Sango faisait mine de vouloir s'en retourné en bas .  
  
Kagome; Pourquoi pars-tu Sango, Il me semble qu'il y a une autre étage?  
  
Sango: Oui mais il ne vaut pas la peine d'aller visiter puisqu'il n'y a que des bitchs ou des enfants de riches qui se roulent dans l'or.  
  
Kagome: Pourquoi pas, après tout, la chambre de ma soeur y est, même si je veux pas aller la visiter.  
  
Sango: D'accord, nous irons , mais juste visiter la chambre de Houshi-kun  
  
Kagome: O.K  
  
Elles montèrent les escaliers qui menait à l'étage A. Arrivé à destination, elles marchèrent vers la chambre A-1 mais une grande brune au cheveux remplie de gel dégoulinant sur ses épaules les toisa rudement.  
  
La fille avec un regars dédaigneux: D'où venez-vous, vous? De quel étage êtes vous?  
  
Sango, vraiment frustré: Fous nous la paix, Garden. Moi et Kagome venions rendre visite à Houshi-kun pour ton information.  
  
Kagome: Nous sommes de l'étages C.  
  
Sango, en murmurant à Kagome: Tu n'aurais pas du dire cela.  
  
Téa Garden: EH TOUS LE MONDE, REGARDEZ LES DÉBRIS QUI VIENNENT NOUS SUPPLIEZ DE LEUR ACCORDER UN DE NOS REGARD QUI VALLENT DIX MILLIARD DE DOLLARS!!  
  
Tous le monde sortirent de leur chambre et commençaient à rire de Sango et de Kagome.  
  
Kikyo: Sa c'est ma copie qui vient prier mon illustre personne de l'aider dans son suicide car elle est trop rustre pour supporter ma beauté éclatante.  
  
Les éclats de rires redoublèrent d'intensité. Kagome était bien prête à sacrer la vollé du siècle à sa soeur mais une pression sur son bras lui changea les idée. Elle se retourna pour appercevoir un jeune arabe au cheveux sable, les yeux fermer dans une attitude vaine de concentration. Puis il y avait Sango qui voulait carrément se faire une bonne baston si elle n'était pas retenue par un garçon un peu plus grand qu'elle avec des cheveux d'ébène retenus en petite queue de chevail derrière sa tête.  
  
L'arabe: Bonjour Kagome. Vraiment, votre jumelle ne mérite pas autant d'attention de votre part, ne vous en faites pas.  
  
Kagome: Comment as-tu su pour mon nom, je ne te l'ai jamais dit! Et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi mais je vais t'avouer bien franchement que ça me ferai un bien fou.  
  
Quatre: Je m'appelle Quatre. C'est parce que j'ai un don d'empathie, c'est à dire que cela me permet de lire vos sentiments et quelques bribes de pensées. Venez donc dans notre chambre, vous serez plus tranquille pour discuter avec vos amis. Miroku as déjà amené Sango avant qu'elle ne saute sur tout le monde je pense.  
  
Dans la chambre...  
  
Sango, encore dans l'adrénaline: Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ces enfants pourris d'argent?!! C'est quoi leur foutu problème à la fin? On peut même pas venir te voir en paix Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Je sais Sango, je sais...Mais qui est la jolie jeune fille qui t'accompagne?  
  
Sango; Ah sa c'est Kagome...  
  
Quatre: Miroku...  
  
Miroku à Kagome: Me ferez vous l'honneur de porter mon enfant?  
  
SCLAM!!  
  
Sango venais de faire goûter Miroku de la force de ses gifles encore une fois.  
  
Quatre: Je t'avais prévenu, hihihi!  
  
Sango: Bien fait pour toi espèce de Pervert transis!!  
  
Kagome et Quatre riait de l'air de Sango alors que Miroku avait une belle trace de main rouge sur la joue droite.  
  
Kagome: Bon, Sango, Il est déjà 1 heure de l'après midi et nous n'avons pas encore dîner.  
  
Sango: Bonne idée Kag, On s'excuse Quatre mais nos estomac commencent à se plaindre. Au revoir!  
  
Quatre: Au revoir!  
  
Miroku: Bye Bye!  
  
Kagome: À la prochaine!  
  
Et elles partirent à la recherche de la caféteria.


	5. Notes pour pas tous vous perdre! 2

**_Chambres_****_  
_  
_Bloc A_  
  
**

A-1:   
Quatre   
Miroku   
Yami Yugi  
  
**A-2:**  
Relena   
Kikyo   
Téa  
  
**A-3:**  
Heero  
Yami Malik  
  


**_Bloc B  
_**

  
**B-1: **  
Hikaru  
Umi  
  
**B-2:  
**Trowa  
Ascot  
**  
**

_Bloc C  
____  
_

**C-1:  
**Duo  
Inu-Yasha  
  
**C-2:  
**Wufei  
Ferio  
  
**C-3:**  
Kagome  
Sango  
Fuu


End file.
